


I'm a Poet, Not a Whore

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Horny Bards, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Multiverse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Dandelion wakes up in his room at Lettenhove, only he's saw he fell asleep in Cidaris and there is something not quite right about his room.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I'm a Poet, Not a Whore

When Dandelion had woken up in his bedroom at Lettenhove he’d been rather bemused. It was definitely Lettenhove and he was very sure that it was almost certainly that it was his bedroom. It looked like his bedroom only there was something not quite right about it. The dark burgundy walls were familiar but he could have sworn that the intricate golden threads of paint resembled flowers in his bedroom. In this room they were just vague pretty swirls. His wardrobe was another peculiarity whilst they were fine clothes and ones he would definitely wear, none of them were outfits he could remember buying and his hats were missing!

Not to mention the portrait on the mantelpiece. It was of a young boy around eleven years old with a sullen expression and chestnut brown hair. The blue eyes were familiar, even the boys hounds were familiar. He remembered the day old Bailey had died and he knew the old dog’s face.

The strangest thing was he was certain he’d fallen asleep in Cidaris. He’d been visiting the city for a competition and now he was home. If he could even call it that.

“Oh just fuck off!” A voice yelled from the corridor, a soft accented voice that he’d never heard before. It couldn’t have been a servant. No one would dare speak to his mother like that.

“Don’t use that tone with me, Julian!” His mother’s voice.

Dandelion frowned and put down the quill he’d been twirling in his fingers.

“My name is Jaskier! Unbelievable!”

The bedroom door flew open and a young brunet with gorgeous cornflower blue eyes stormed into the room. His golden doublet was unbuttoned and there were dark tuffs of hair peeking out from his shirt. Dandelion blushed as he looked down at his own state of undress. He’d gone to sleep wearing a long night shirt and hadn’t yet gotten dressed. He hadn’t expected anyone to burst in on him, especially not someone so attractive.

He hummed and licked his lips, well perhaps he could use this to his advantage after all.

“What the fuck? Who are you?” Jaskier put his hands on his hips. “Oh gods, did my sister send for you? I told her I didn’t need to be bribed with whores. I know my duty to this household and I do it.”

Dandelion scoffed haughtily. “A whore? I’ll have you know that I am not—”

He was cut off by Jaskier’s lips on his. Jaskier’s tongue swiped along his bottom lip and Dandelion eagerly parted his lips to deepen the kiss as Jaskier pushed them back towards the bed. Dandelion gasped as his fell backwards onto the mattress with Jaskier straddling his hips. Jaskier’s gaze slowly trailed over Dandelion’s body hungrily. Dandelion bit his lip and winked.

“Gods, she’s really outdone herself this time though. You’re. You’re gorgeous,” Jaskier breathed.

Dandelion preened at the praise and tugged at Jaskier’s shirt, pulling him down for another kiss. It was remarkable. The way Jaskier kissed… it was as if he knew exactly what Dandelion liked and it was addictive, but Dandelion had also had enough of being treated like a whore. He wrapped his legs around Jaskier’s waist and then managed to push off from the bed and flip them over. It was a move he’d perfected over the years. Jaskier yelped as he landed on his back. Dandelion put his hands either side of the brunet’s shoulders and leant down to kiss his neck.

“I am a poet, not a whore,” he murmured softly into Jaskier’s ear as he rolled his hips forward.

Jaskier let out a low moan and bucked up against him. “Fuck. You sure?”

Dandelion laughed and kissed along Jaskier’s jaw, dark stubble was just starting to show. It looked absolutely ravishing. “Mhmm. Quite sure,” he purred before kissing Jaskier’s lips. It was a messy kiss. Their lips barely touched as they breathed into each other’s mouths. Dandelion nipped at Jaskier’s lip and brushed their noses together before sitting up on his ankles.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, realising that Jaskier had only kissed him because he’d thought Dandelion was a whore. “Are you sure you—” He was cut off again by Jaskier pulling him down into another kiss.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Jaskier mumbled against his lips as they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/634762670861664257/heyho-how-about-kiss-11-from-the-list-with)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
